No Such Thing As Normal
by WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry
Summary: AU! Kristina was never the cool girl at Hamilton High, but that all changed the day James Diamond dared Kendall Knight to ask her out as a bet to mess with her, but what happens when Kendall starts to fall for Kristina? dont need to watch GH to understand
1. A Day In The Life Of Krisitna Davis

"Kristina, get up, you're going to be late for school!"

Kristina Davis's eyes shot open as she heard her mother yell from the kitchen. She looked to her bedside table and realized it was six thirty, she had ten minutes to get up, get dressed and grab her stuff and sister and get to school.

Kristina quickly shot up in bed in realization that she slept past her alarm, resulting in only ten minutes for all of that.

"Damn it," she mutters to herself as she sits up and throws her turquoise comforter off of her and leaps out of bed in only her pajamas, which was just a sports bra and black shorts.

She quickly ran over to her closet and shoved random shirts, skirts and jeans out of the way until she found something worth wearing, a plain long-sleeved white shirt and her black Simple Plan tank top over it and a pair of black jeans. She quickly laced up her black high top converse and ran a brush through her light brown hair, making it tangle free.

Kristina then grabs her black book bag off her desk and rushes out of the door to her room and down the hallway into the kitchen and living room area of her house where her mom, Alexis Davis was making coffee and her little sister Molly Davis was reading a book at the kitchen table.

"Kristina, what took you so long?" her mother said as she sipped her cup of coffee, "did you sleep past your alarm again?"

Kristina grabbed an apple out of the dish on the counter and took a bite out of it.

"No," she said after she finished swallowing. "I just couldn't find my science notes,"

Alexis Davis looked at her daughter trying to see if she was telling the truth or not.

"Molly, come on, lets go to school," Kristina said to her sister.

Molly shut her copy of Romeo and Juliet and put it into her backpack and jumped out of the chair she was sitting in.

Molly's style really differed from her older sisters, just like their personalities. Eleven-year-old Molly Davis was a very upbeat girl who was always happy and looked into things and saw the goodness and how beautiful everything was. She was very mature for her age. That was to say the least. Molly believed in true love, and how everything happens for a reason. How great things would turn out. Not to mention how smart Molly was. She got A's in EVERYTHING. She was supposed to be in fifth grade, but she really was in seventh. She skipped first grade and went straight from kindergarten to second and then in the beginning of fourth grade was moved to fifth grade because she knew everything they were going to learn that year. That girl spent all her free time at the library. Learning was her favorite thing in the whole world and she also had a lot of friends.

So, to match her upbeat attitude and go-happy self, Molly wore a flowy yellow shirt and some jean shorts that were like caprees and went down to her knees and she had some nice black ballet flats on for shoes while her brown hair was in pigtail braids.

Kristina on the other hand wasn't upbeat. She was quiet and not happy all the times. She stayed away from large groups of people and kept to herself. She got good grades like Molly. (It must be a Davis thing) she just didn't want to be out in the open, and as for her style, she hated wearing too much girly stuff. She was more of a punk rocker girl, but not to punk. She would wear skinny jeans and converse and Abbey Dawn by Avril Lavigne along with concert tees over a white long sleeved shirt. Her favorites were her Simple Plan ones. Her favorite band. And she definitely didn't have a lot of friends.

"Ok, remember Kristina, right after school you go get Molly at the middle school, no running off with anyone, especially no boy,"

"Don't worry mom, get Molly and get home," Kristina said. "I got it,"

"Good, I will be working late tonight, so you can either make something or order in," she told her daughters.

Kristina nodded.

"Come on Molly," Kristina said.

Molly nodded and followed Kristina out the front door and to her car, a 1996 red Acura.

"So Kristina, how is school going?"

Kristina sighed. Sometimes, Molly cared more then their mom and definitely more then her dad. It was weird having your little sister ask you questions that a parent should be asking.

Kristina opened the door to the drivers seat in her car and took off her bag and got in while Molly did the same in the passenger seat.

"You sound to much like mom,"

"Just wondering," Molly said. "Any cute guys ask you to the dance?"

Kristina sighed once more as she put her car keys in the ignition and started it, causing the Three Days Grace song Animal I Have Become to blast through her speaker system so Kristina quickly turned it down to where you could barely hear it so it wouldn't bother Molly who definitely had a different taste in music then her. Just another way they were complete opposites.

Kristina was into Green Day, P!nk, Paramore, Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, Gwen Stefani and Three Days Grace and would occasionally listen to Ke$ha or Katy Perry, but definitely not often. (Simple Plan was definitely her favorite along with Three Days Grace and Green Day) Molly loved Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, and Jonas Brothers. She used to like Miley, but ever sense she made a change in her look, Molly decided that she wasn't a good role model for her and stopped listening to her and started listening to more Taylor and Justin.

Molly moved to click a button on Kristina's stereo system as she pulled out of the driveway.

"remember, no Beaver," Kristina said as Molly pulled out the CD which was just playlist of all of Kristina's favorite songs.

Molly nodded as she put the CD in a case and pulled another one out and put it in the stereo playing We R Who We R by Ke$ha and Molly turned it up a little.

"Kristina, you didn't answer my question, did any cute guys ask you to that dance that is coming up, like Dak Zevon or Chad Woods, or super mega hottie Kendall Knight," Molly continued hearing the No Beaver (that referred to Justin Bieber) comment but not acknowledging it.

"Molly," Kristina said getting annoyed. "no one has asked me to the dance yet and no one will, including Dak Zevon, Chad Woods and definitely not Kendall Knight, they never will, Molly, I have told you this several times, they aren't interested in me, no one is,"

"Kristina, the more you say that, the more you believe it," Molly told her. "what you have to do is be positive and be confidant, think to yourself and say that you are awesome, that people are interested in you and it will happen,"

Kristina looked at her sister who just smiled back at her.

"you have to believe in yourself Kristina," Molly continued. "you have to,"

Kristina quickly changed the song on the CD of Molly made that combined their favorite types of music and it went straight to Justin Bieber's Never Say Never, causing her to change again past Demi Novato's This Is Me, Taylor Swift's Back To December and Jonas Brothers' Mandy to Three Days Grace's Never To Late.

"why do you listen to their oldest song?" Kristina said changing the subject.

"because its what got Jonas Brothers out there," Molly replied simply. "and I love the way it sounds, not to mention that when singing it, you can change Mandy to Molly,"

"so that's why you like it so much," Kristina said. "so you can pretend Kevin is singing to you,"

"Joe," Molly corrected her sister. "Joe, he is the main singer of that song, and the cutest,"

"is he the one you have as a cardboard cutout in your room," Kristina asked her sister with a laugh.

Molly nodded.

"yes, but soon as I can, I am trading him in for Justin Bieber,"

"Molly, I told you, the B word will not be said in my car," Kristina told her younger sister.

"come on Krissy, you are like one of the only teenage girls who doesn't love him," Molly said annoyed. "why do you hate him so much,"

"because he is a wannabe pansy," Kristina answered her. "when he sings he sounds like a five year old girl, and when I first heard his voice, I thought he was Christina Agulara,"

"Kristina, come on…"

"Molly, lets drop the Beaver subject," Kristina said.

"ok, why are we listening to this song?" Molly asked. "its so depressing, its talking about suicide,"

"no, its talking about being in a dark place but being able to see a way out and feeling like you don't belong but keep holding on," Kristina said. "and that is quoting lead singer and rhythm guitarist Adam,"

"maybe one of the reasons you aren't that confident is because you listen to depressing music Krissy," Molly said. "you need to be more confident, so lets listen to some happy music,"

Molly was about to change the song again as it hit the chorus,

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still hear you say you wanna end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_Cuz it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"yeah, this song is totally not depressing," Molly said sarcastically as she changed it to Avril Lavigne's What The Hell.

The rest of the Davis girls' car ride was silent with the exception of Molly singing along with music sometimes and then Kristina saying her name annoyed if she said the swearword in the lyrics.

When Kristina got to Molly's middle school, she pulled over at the drop off area where Molly got out and grabbed her backpack before running off with one of her friends probably talking about Justin Bieber's new haircut and how much they hate it.

Kristina pulled out of the middle school parking lot before driving the few blocks to the high schools and parking in her usual spot in the parking lot, a good distance from the school where all the losers would park. She got out and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before shutting her car door and locking, making her trek through the parking lot hoping not to see anyone with even the smallest hint of popularity in their blood.

If only she was lucky.

Kendall Knight sat on the hood of his silver Porsche with Jennifer Jackson and Jennifer Tanner next to him giggling at something he said. Carlos Garcia, Kendall's best friend sat on the edge of the bed of truck with Mercedes Griffin and Kinsey Powers next to him and Dak Zevon and James Diamond were leaning against Carlos's truck. The only person missing was Camille Roberts, James Diamond's girlfriend. Oh wait, there she was rushing over to them and practically leaping into James arms and starting a full on make out session right there in the middle of the parking lot.

Jo Taylor (Kendall's ex girlfriend and one of Kristina's tormenters) was walking toward the school building with her current boyfriend, (Chad Woods who was a track and cross country runner) Kendall and Jo locked eyes causing Chad to put a protective arm around her as they continued to walk.

Kristina just kept her head down and bag at her side as she walked, hoping to avoid Jo and everyone else.

Jo stopped walking and tapped Chad on the shoulder, pointing to Kristina and had a sly look in her eyes. Kristina noticed so she picked up her pace, but Jo walked over to her.

She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a orange shirt that clung to her skinny, curvy figure and gold high heels and her outfit was perfectly accessorized.

Kristina looked up at her and gave her a blank look which pretty much summed up, 'get the hell out of my face,'

"hey Kristina," Jo said with fake enthusiasm

Kristina looked at her. there was no way this was going to end well or that this could go anyway good, so she started walking again, picking up her pace, continuing to look down, hoping that Jo would see that she already knew she wasn't good enough, pretty enough or cool enough and didn't need Jo to tease her about it and harass her with taunts about how pathetic she is and how she will never be loved.

So, she started walking again, hoping that Jo would just let her go. But Jo didn't.

She stopped Kristina from walking and looked over her for a second. Kristina looked down and away from Jo, noticing that everyone out there including all the populars, were looking.

Kristina started to walk again, just wanting to get out of there and Jo stopped her again.

"wait Kristina," she said.

She then started to look at Kristina's outfit taking it in. black skinny jeans, black converse, the Simple Plan tee and white shirt underneath it.

"I thought I told you last week Davis, concert tees aren't in style, its pathetic that you even wear them,"

Kristina could hear Camille laugh from where she was over with James and Kendall but kept a stone cold expression on her face.

"and I thought I told you last week that I don't take fashion advice from preppy bitches," was Kristina's response before she started walking again.

Jo again, for a third time, stopped Kristina from walking. She just looked at Kristina with an amused expression as she crossed her arms. Her eyes then traveled down Kristina's neck to the necklace she was wearing. A circular locket with a few eight pointed stars randomly placed and in the center of them.

"Whoa Davis!" Jo said amused. "where the hell did you get the necklace, looks like someone spent a lot of money on this if its real diamonds, but, with how pathetic you are, its probably fake, but a really good illusion,"

Jo then grabbed the locket part of the necklace and opened it looking at the pictures, one of a man in his early forties that was Cuban and Greek. The other one was an older picture of a young women who looked a lot like Kristina. Her dad, and her grandmother.

"who's the dude and who is the girl?" Jo asked amused. "way to hot to know a sad bitch like you,"

Kristina continued her stone cold appearance.

"wow, Davis has nothing to say, how original,"

Jo closed the locket before dropping it and it followed the course of gravity and went back to Kristina's chest.

"are you done yet?" Kristina asked her. "you've already made it clear to me and the world that I am nothing and I am not good enough,"

Jo glanced at her before grabbing the locket and yanking it off her neck causing the chain to break. She looked at the locket in her hand and smiled viscously at Kristina.

"too good for a loser like you," Jo said. "now do the world a favor, go home and never come back,"

Kristina looked at her before looking away and rushing to the school building, to get away from and the populars who were snickering and laughing at her. she didn't ignore it, but she didn't take it in. Kristina was used to it, because this was a normal day in the life of Kristina Davis.


	2. Loser Like Kristina

Kristina sat in the back row of Ms. Erickson's American History class. She followed along and filled in the notes ignoring everyone else around her. The lesson was on the War of 1812, something Kristina already learned twice back in Port Charles with the AP program she was in at Madison Prep. But here in Hamilton, New York, they didn't have an AP program here because they only had one high school in town, Hamilton High School.

Kristina hated that they had to have assigned seats in her history class. Most classes were like that at her high school. The teachers didn't trust them.

Smart choice.

The populars always talked and joked around. The stoners did the same. But why did they have to put her in the middle of the populars that hated her? That made no sense! Everyone knew she was the punch lines to their jokes. Even the teachers. They just did what the populars told them too and that was to make sure her life was miserable.

If her dad knew how she was being treated here…

Kristina stopped that thought. Her mom made it clear that her dad pretty much didn't exist anymore. He was not to be thought of or mentioned. Along with the rest of her family back in Port Charles. She wasn't Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis anymore, just Kristina Davis. Molly was just Molly Davis. Not Lansing. Just Davis like her. The paperwork was gonna come in soon where the name change was official.

Well, they did exist. Michael, Morgan, Dante and Sam. She was still allowed to be in contact with them. Michael and Morgan were her facebook friends anyway, but she just wasn't allowed to be in contact with her dad. Half the time, she doesn't blame her mom for picking up and moving them to the other side of New York. She just wished she could at least be able to see her brothers and sister who were still in Port Charles.

"Kristina,"

Kristina looked up and Ms. Erickson was looking straight at her.

Kristina looked back letting her know she was listening.

"Who won the war of 1812?"

"Um… the war had no winner," Kristina answered speaking up for the first time that morning at school since the incident in the parking lot. "It ended with the Treaty of Ghent being signed, but after it was signed, word didn't get out so there was another battle in New Orleans. We won that battle and Pirates fought with us,"

Ms. Erickson smiled.

"Yes Kristina, that is exactly the answer I was looking for,"

Ms. Erickson then stood in front of Kendall's desk in the front row and looked down at him.

"Mr. Knight, maybe if you studied as hard as Miss Corinthos-Davis, you could actually pass this class,"

"Um… it's just Davis," Kristina said speaking up. "Just like I said before, they messed that up on the transcript; I don't know anyone with the last name of Corinthos,"

She hated having to say that, but her mom wanted her too. She was insistent on it. And no one at school really at school added her on Facebook, so no one could argue with the statement that she did know people with the last name of Corinthos and they happened to be her brothers.

Ms. Erickson must have asked that same question to Kendall and he had no idea what the answer was before she asked Kristina since she let her mind wonder to her family. Good thing she repeated the question or Kristina would have no idea what she was talking about.

Kendall scoffed from where he sat in the front row because of the stupid assigned seating.

"If I studied as much as Kristina, I would be a loser like her,"

The classroom erupted with laughter after that comment.

Kristina just looked down at her notebook full of notes as she fiddled with her pencil in her hands.

Back in Port Charles, being smart was what made her popular at Madison Prep in Port Charles. But now here in Hamilton, being smart like she was just got you made fun of. Her brain was what defined her at school. People thought of Kristina Corinthos-Davis and the first thing that came to mind was how smart she was. (Well, second thing that came to mind was her father, but how smart she was came first) everyone knew Kristina was going to Yale, just like her mom. No one ever made fun of her for knowing the answer to a question at Madison Prep. But here, that's one of the things that defined her as a loser. A smart, intelligent loser.

"That's enough class," Ms. Erickson said.

Just then was when the bell rang, initiating class was over.

Kristina hurried and threw her history book and notebook in her bag as everyone else rushed out of the room. She looked up as she put her history notes in her bag and saw Kendall, he just gave her a mocking smile as if to say 'you better know you're place here' and he walked out with his friend Dak who just laughed as he looked at Kristina.

"Kristina, can I talk to you for a second," Ms. Erickson asked from the front of her classroom.

Kristina nodded and walked up to her after she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"What do you need?" Kristina asked her. "If it's about the name, I swear there was a mistake on the transcript,"

"No. that's not it, I should know by now, it's just Davis, no Corinthos," Ms. Erickson said. "You don't even look Greek,"

Weird, Kristina had a lot of Greek, her mom was a Cassadine, born under the name of Princess Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine and they were Greek and Russian royalty, and dad was Cuban mixed with Greek and a tad Italian and Irish.

"Then what do you need me for," Kristina asked. "I need to get to lunch before every table is full and I have to eat on the stairs again,"

"That, I am sorry for what happened and what Kendall said," Ms. Ericson told her

"Its nothing," Kristina told her. "I'm used to it,"

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," Ms. Erickson told her. "People shouldn't treat you that way,"

"Well they do, and it's something I am used to because of them doing it," Kristina told her. "It's been like that since I got her in Port Charles in the middle of last quarter, and I don't see it changing anytime soon"

"I understand it's hard for someone to move to a new place in the middle of a term," Ms. Erickson told her. "But you don't deserve that, what were things like at your old school,"

Kristina thought for a second. She could either tell her about her success at Madison Prep where people actually liked her and she wasn't made fun of constantly. Or she could lie and say it was the same. Either way, Ms. Erickson would feel bad.

"I got to get to lunch," Kristina said just ignoring the question again. "My mom had some stuff going on and wanted me to call her at lunch as soon as I could, so I got to go, i will see you tomorrow for class,"

Kristina then turned and left without looking back, not wanting to make up another excuse for leaving and not wanting to talk about what was going on with her.

Off to lunch where she would only be made fun of more.

**A/N: you want to tell me what you think about this? i would love to hear it in a nice review!**


	3. The Bet

Kristina walked into the cafeteria at Hamilton High School and looked around noting that all the tables were taken, and looks like she would have to sit against the far wall again. Price she had to pay for talking to Ms. Erickson for so long.

Kristina quickly went over to the wall before it was taken by someone who actually deserved the loser title, and sat down and took her back out from around her shoulder and pulled out her sack lunch, the cliché was true here, here in Hamilton, the school lunches did suck. But before she started eating, she pulled her blackberry out of her bag and quickly connected to the internet hoping Michael was online. Ever since he got out of his come a while back even when they were still living in Port Charles, her mom wouldn't let her see him unless there was an adult present because she thought he was too dangerous because he lashed out a lot on people, including his parents. But never Kristina. Her mom refused to listen when she said that, just like how she practically never listened to Kristina when it came to other stuff, such as even wanting to move away from Port Charles and her family. It wasn't her fault that Sonny Corinthos was her father, but it was her fault that she wanted him in her life.

Kristina sighed when she saw he wasn't online, but her ex was, Kiefer Bauer. She hated thinking about him. They had been together before the move to Hamilton, but her mom wanted all ties cut off to Port Charles, (she had to argue just to get Facebook contact with her siblings). So she had to break up with Kiefer who definitely wasn't thrilled, but Kristina thought it was for the best at least. She had a way out of the relationship she didn't know how to end. The only reason he was still her Facebook friend was because of his family name and how they were high up there politically and her mom thought it was ok for a Facebook friend, but not a boyfriend or anything else.

Kristina quickly logged out before he could IM her and looked up at the popular table across the lunchroom, taking in everything she saw.

Kendall Knight sat at the head of the lunch table with Kinsey and Mercedes next to him and best friend Carlos right next to him Jennifer Tanner and Jennifer Jackson there, who the popular group referred to as the Jennifers because there were three of them, Jennifer Scott has been out sick with the flu for a few days, but everyone knew where she really was, having sex with her boyfriend, Baseball player Logan Mitchell. James Diamond sat across from Carlos with his girlfriend Camille on his arm. She pretty much stalked him wherever he went and Dak Zevon sat at the end with Stephanie King next to him. They were all laughing and having a good time.

Kristina's phone then went off with the chorus of Simple Plan's song 'Perfect' rang out and she quickly looked at her blackberry and saw that it was Molly and answered it quickly, Molly rarely called during school so she quickly answered it,

"Molly, what's going on?"

"Kristina, have you seen the news lately?" Molly asked frantic.

"No, I am at school, what were you doing looking at the news?"

"I was in the computer lab at school for class and I connected to the internet and the current news came up,"

"Ok, Molly what is it?" Kristina asked. "What is in the news that is so important?"

"Brenda Barrett," Molly said referring to one of the biggest super models in the world who has had a huge history with Kristina's father Sonny

"The same Brenda dad was involved with years ago before any of us were born?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah," Molly said.

"Ok, so what's the big deal," Kristina asked.

"She's getting married," Molly said. "To Sonny Corinthos, your dad, and my uncle,"

Kristina froze for a moment "great, the time something cool actually happens to our family, we aren't allowed to be part of that family,"

"Kristina, the article has stuff on dad's personal life, including his kids," Molly said.

"Anything about me," Kristina asked.

"I couldn't see it all, I got kicked off the computer for going online in the first place, we were supposed to be typing essays," Molly said. "But I saw pictures of Michael and Morgan,"

"Ok, I will check it out during Study Hall," Kristina told her. "Don't worry about it,"

"Ok, I just know if mom sees it, she will freak,"

"Don't worry about mom," Kristina told her. "I got this covered, just go back to class and do you work,"

"Ok," Molly said. "Bye,"

"Bye,"

Kristina hung up her phone and looked back at the popular table and saw them laughing again at only God knows what.

Kendall laughed as James finished bagging on some member of the chess club who looked everything like the definition of nerd. He had the Urkel glasses, zits and clothes.

James looked over and saw Kristina glancing their way before looking back down at her phone and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kendall said as the girls got up and went to go use the bathroom in their clique to terrify every other girl there.

"Kristina Davis," James said.

"What about her this time?" Carlos asked.

"What isn't about her," James said. "Just look at her,"

The three glanced over to her and saw her taking a bite of a her sandwich from her packed lunch before putting it down and trying to connect to the internet on her phone to find the article about her dad and Brenda Barrett.

"What do you think she is searching for on her phone?" James asked.

"Trying to log on to twitter and see if she finally has a follower," Kendall joked.

"Maybe she is texting her mommy because of Kendall made her feel bad in History," Carlos added.

"Or, she is online talking to some predator who will hopefully take her as his next victim," James said. "Then she will be gone forever,"

"I feel sorry for the guy that has to marry that girl," Carlos said.

James smiled as an idea ran through his head.

Kendall looked to James and noticed the look on his face whenever he gets an idea. Carlos noticed it too.

"What is it?" Kendall asked. "You never look like that unless you get a great idea, like last month when we tied geek Stanley Adams to the flagpole naked,"

"I dare one of you two to ask Kristina Davis out," James said with a laugh.

The other two erupted with laughter.

"Yeah, like we are gonna do that," Carlos said. "I have way too much to lose,"

James looked to Kendall.

"No way dude," Kendall said. "I am not going to ask _that_ out,"

"Hey, it's not like she is fat or extremely ugly, it's just that she is a loser," James said. "Come on, dude, and anyway, you are failing History, and what happened in class today, I would say she would be a great tutor,"

"Whoa, whoa, I am not letting Kristina Davis tutor me in History or any subject for that matter," Kendall said.

"Come on Kendall," James said.

"No, no, and no," Kendall replied.

"Ok, how about this," James said. "I bet you that you can't date her, turn her into a high school legend,"

"What do you mean by legend?" Kendall asked confused.

"Turn her as popular as The Jennifer's or Mercedes or Kinsey for all that matter," James said.

"What in it for me," Kendall asked. "Why would I date her and do that and what makes you think I can do that,"

"When you dated Jo, she was just ordinary preppy girl who wasn't popular, you dated her for sixth months, now she is dating Chad Woods, huge cross country runner and track star here in Hamilton," James said.

"Jo had a better rep before me then Kristina," Kendall said.

"So you don't think that you could date her, and make her a living legend by prom?" James said. "Because I bet you could,"

James smiled when he noticed Kendall was thinking about it.

"You know, you're right, I bet you can't," James said. "you don't have the power here in Hamilton, to do it, I bet you one thousand dollars you couldn't take Kristina Davis over there, and turn her into a little miss popular and make everyone know who she is and popular, by prom,"

"I know what you're doing," Kendall said. "Trying to convince me and you are doing good,"

"Then you gonna do it," James said. "Take the bet, prove me wrong,"

Kendall thought for a moment, he didn't tell everyone at school that his family was having money problems, his dad died a few years ago, and his mom did have a job and all ends were being met, but he didn't have a lot of spending money, and he liked having spending money, a thousand dollars could last him a little while.

"Maybe, I am just not feeling it right now, the price isn't right," Kendall replied.

James thought for a second, and Carlos just smiled as this all unrolled.

"Ok, how about an extra three hundred bucks every time you sleep with her," James added.

"Come one Kendall," Carlos said.

"Why isn't Carlos being offered this stuff, only me?" Kendall asked.

"Because we all know Carlos can do it, but not you," James said. "So are you chicken, you don't think you can get Kristina to go out with her and change her rep and get her in bed,"

"How will you know I get her in bed?" Kendall asked "obviously you wouldn't just take my word for it,"

"Be creative," James said as he pulled out his cell phone and put it on the table.

"You want me to record it," Kendall said. "Ok, I have some dignity,"

"No, just get a picture, afterwards," James said. "I don't want to have to see that, I think my eyes would bleed,"

"So just afterwards snap a pic of her?"

"And you," James said. "say it's to memorize the perfect moment, or some sort of crap like that, she seems like she'd fall for that or something, so are you in, or not,"

"What if I try and can't do any of this?" Kendall asked.

"You owe me five hundred bucks,"

"Why not one thousand?" Kendall asked James confused.

"I know you can't afford the full thousand,"

Kendall sighed before looking back to Kristina who now wasn't eating anything, just avidly staring at her blackberry, like at any minute it was going to tell her the answer to why her life was pathetic and how to fix it. Kendall then looked back at James and Carlos.

"Fine," Kendall said. "I'll do it, I take your bet, by prom, Kristina Davis will be the most popular girl in school, I will sleep with her and then, after that, I am going to tell her everything and make sure she knows I never cared about her at all and used her for the money of the bet,"

James smiled.

"it's a bet,"

**A/N: and there is the bet, let me know what you think by reviewing, tell me what you liked, hated and want to see happen next. in other words, reviews are love people (:**


	4. Apologizing For Everything

After lunch, Kristina had Math class where of course, she excelled. She knew the whole curriculum of course from Madison Prep, but she still paid attention like all her other classes, but she couldn't now; Molly was frantic when she called her. This article must have really scared her, because if their mom figured out, God only knew what she would do, no one messed with Alexis Davis or her daughters Sam, Kristina, and Molly. Even if Kristina and Molly weren't allowed contact with Sam, no one could mess with her. Her husband made sure of that.

If the article said anything about her being Sonny's daughter and had a picture, man her mom would freak. She just wanted her and Molly to have normal lives right now away from danger. Michael was in a coma for a year because of their dad. As soon as that happened, Alexis tried to leave town with Molly and Kristina but her dad stopped her. They had to stay in town for a year which made Alexis mad; Sonny needed all his children around to help him cope with Michael being in a coma. As soon as she could, Alexis left town with them, in the middle of the first quarter for school. And Michael woke up three months later, after they left town.

As soon as the bell rang, initiating class was over; Kristina grabbed her bag and headed out of the door really fast, too fast for her to notice that Kendall was following her. As she rushed down the hallway, she kept her head down not making eye contact with anyone who looked at her. She was not in the mood for Jo to torment her again or anyone for that matter. If one of them told her that she wasn't good enough, pretty enough or skinny enough right now, she would snap and yelling at someone.

As Kristina looked down, she saw a pair of designer high heels stopped right in front of her. And she looked up, she noticed it was Jo.

She did not have the time for this.

"Jo, as much as I know it amuses you to put me down in all ways possible, I don't have time for this right now," Kristina told her annoyed.

"What could possibly be important?" Jo asked. "You don't have any friends, you are all alone, and no one loves you,"

Kristina glared at her. "I have something with my little sister that needs to be tended to now, she needs her older sister who loves her, but you wouldn't know what that's like, having someone love you and look up to you because you have had compassion for them, because you have never loved anyone but yourself,"

"Wow…you seem all high and mighty Davis," Jo said. "Or is it Corinthos?"

"Davis," Kristina said annoyed. "It's Davis and has always been Davis, never anything else,"

"Whatever, but you seem all high and mighty, you think your better than me, how amusing is that," Jo said as she looked next to her to her best friend Camille Roberts, James's girlfriend.

"I don't think it, I know it," Kristina said standing up for herself. "No move your boney ass before I move it for you,"

Before Jo could say anything, Kendall came right over after he finally found Kristina in the crowded hallway.

"Jo, that's enough, just get to your next class," Kendall told her.

"Wow, look at this, Kendall Knight is sticking up for the losers here, what is she Kendall, the newest trend, losers,"

"Jo, shut up, I made your reputation, and I can ruin it in a second," Kendall said. "Just move it,"

Jo rolled her eyes.

"This isn't over Davis," she said before walking away with Camille following.

Kristina stood there for a second before looking at Kendall and walking away, continuing with her destination of the library. Kendall followed her trying to keep up with her pace. As she got to the library, she opened the door and shut it behind her, nearly hitting Kendall in the face, but he just pushed it back open and followed her over to the computer lab.

"Kristina," Kendall said trying to get her attention. "Kristina,"

"Shh…" A middle age librarian told him as he passed her. "We have rules here, even for you Mr. Knight,"

Kendall nodded apologetic before continuing over to Kristina who had taken a seat in front of a computer, so he grabbed a chair and took a seat next to her.

Kristina turned to look at him and had a confused expression on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked him confused. "A thank you for getting me out of that argument with Jo that probably would've gotten physical? Then fine, Thank you Kendall Knight for saving me from getting into a fight with Jo Taylor, so now you can call me a loser and tell me how I am a nerd, and study too much, and tell me I'm not good enough, you just couldn't stand having her make fun of me, because that's your job right?"

Kristina then got up and went to another empty computer and quickly logged in and Kendall followed her.

"No, that's not what's going on at all," Kendall told her as he took a seat next to her. "I came here to apologize,"

"wow, Kendall Knight feels sorry for making fun of the school loser, good for him," Kristina said as she quickly connected to the internet, she would have gone to a different computer, but she was already logged in needed to get the article to see what damage it did.

"Yeah, I actually do feel bad," Kendall said just going with it. Maybe the bet wasn't worth it if Kristina was going to be a bitch to him, no wonder no one liked her.

Kristina looked at him confused again. "Ok, fine, you are forgiven for making my life here in Hamilton a living hell, you can go now,"

Kendall stood up to leave, it wasn't worth the money, Kristina was just so….Kristina. That's the only way he could describe it.

Kristina then went to work on the computer and found the article and quickly printed it so she could look at it more closely. Kendall was almost out of the computer lab when he turned back around and saw Kristina at the printer. He was Kendall Knight; he wasn't going to give up that easily. He needed to prove his power here at Hamilton High. He could turn her into a popular girl and mess with her at the same time.

So Kendall walked back over to her. As she turned around after she grabbed the papers from the printer she nearly bumped into Kendall.

"What do you want now?" Kristina asked him annoyed. "You said you were sorry, I forgave you, what else do you want, to start being mean again, is this going to be some cycle, tease, apologize, tease, apologize…"

"No Kristina," Kendall said. "I just need to ask you something,"

"If you can make fun of me more, let your friends do the same, get my permission for you to tell me a million times that I am never gonna be good enough for anyone," Kristina said annoyed. "Because your friends always do that, you don't need permission, you do it anyway,"

Kristina then walked away while slipping the article in her bag and Kendall wasn't giving up.

"Kristina," He said as he grabbed her arm.

All those times when she was dating Kiefer, he grabbed her arm, it was usually so he could get a steady grip on her before he slapped the living daylights out of her. The abuse she was used to had been gone for six months since they moved, but the memories she had stayed the same. He had hit her too many times and once to the point of severe hospitalization. She had just said someone broke in and did it. She never told a soul with what Kiefer did. She was going to, and blame her naiveness on Michael being in a coma, but then they finally moved away and it was the perfect out, Kiefer was on the other side of the state, he was gone and she had a new life. But the reflexes were still there.

As Kendall turned her around, her red flags went up causing the memories and her reflexes.

"Don't touch me," Kristina cried before she slapped Kendall before he looked at her confused and caused Kendal to put his hand to his face where he slapped her. For a girl so small, she did have a lot of strength when it came to slapping someone.

Kristina just looked back shocked and put her hand over her mouth to cover her dropped jaw when she realized what she had just done. Slapped Kendall Knight. One of the biggest jocks here who did torment her and looked like he was making amends with her.

"Oh my god," she said quietly "I am so sorry…i…"

"What is going on over here," a voice said.

Kristina looked and saw one of the librarians coming over with Vice Principal Jefferson who just so happened to be in the library at the time this all went down. When they got over there, Kristina looked at them and honestly looked like a dear in headlights.

Kendall opened his mouth to tell them that Kristina has lost it and has slapped him and should be suspended, and go one about how she is crazy, but then closed his mouth remembering the best way to get the money from the bet was get in her good graces.

"I um…" Kristina struggled to say anything, to scared at what she had done,

"I grabbed Kristina forcefully," Kendall said knowing it wasn't anything like that; he just put his hand on her arm to turn her around to face him. "She pushed me away, she didn't do anything wrong,"

Vice Principal Jefferson looked at the two, seeing Kristina's obviously guilty face, but since there were no eye witnesses, he had to go on what Kendall was telling him.

"Ok," he said. "Kendall, don't do that again, remember, if you want to go out with a girl, just ask, don't man handle them,"

Kendall nodded. "Yes sir,"

The librarian looked at the two skeptically before walking away and Mr. Jefferson followed.

Kristina looked at Kendall one last time before quickly rushing out of the library's back entrance that would take her to another hallway and Kendall just watched her leave thinking about how confusing what just happened was.

**A/N: so here is the next chapter of this story, and i woud like to thank DarkSpotDotCom for being my newest subscriber, but not only here, but on youtube! how nice of you DarkSpotDotCom! your Chloe King crossover videos are actually really good, so if you are reading this and like that show or an GH Elizabeth crossover with Damon from Vampire Diaries, check out DarkSpotDotCom's youtube, same username, unlike me, i am JoluJasamSkate there. i also have a new Kendall and Kristina video up, it is to the song Impossible by Shontelle, so subscribe to me on youtube if you want to see more, link should be on my profile, if not just look up my user, so, let me know what you think about this chapter by reviewing, i love to hear your thoughts and what you liked and hated and what you want to see happen next!**


	5. Bite Me

During sixth period, the last class of the day, which was French, she looked at the article she printed out. She knew everything that the teacher was going over, so she felt instead of taking notes on stuff she knew, she would check out the article.

It was mainly about her dad and his personal life. It talked about how he was a coffee importer. It didn't mention that it was a front for his real profession. It said stuff about how he had four kids. Dante, Michael, Morgan and Christina. She smiled and nearly laughed when she saw her name was spelled wrong and it talked mostly about Michael and his coma for his kids, but it did say Christina was currently living abroad continuing her studies and it did show a picture, but it was of her a baby so you couldn't tell much from it on what she looked like now. So since the article was pretty misleading when it came to her, Kristina relaxed but then remembered what went down in the library. Her slapping Kendall.

She needed to cool it down. Her mom already thought the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from her 'attack' and since she hasn't show symptoms for a few months she thought she didn't have anything to worry about, but slapping Kendall would really make her have Kristina go to a bunch of therapists where she would have to lie about how she was attacked. She honestly didn't know how long she could go before she told someone about Kiefer. She hadn't thought about it in a while, and then today, bam. She flashed back and slapped Kendall. But luckily, he covered for her.

But why would Kendall Knight of all people cover for her after she lost it and slapped him? That would have been the perfect moment for him to call her insane and make fun of her even more deeming her crazy and get all his friends to call her 'pyscho girl' but Kendall didn't do any of that, he just lied for her. That was definitely a first. Maybe he was sincere when he apologized.

But why?

Kristina didn't have a chance to continue her thoughts, when the bell rang initiating school was over. Thank God, now she could get out of here and just go home and hang with Molly tonight and listen to her talk about her great day at school.

So Kristina shoved her notebooks in her bag and rushed out of the classroom and proceeded with following the crowd towards the entrance to the school so she could get to her car and leave school, but she was stopped by none other than Kendall.

He didn't grab her arm this time, he just stepped in front of her and Kristina tried to navigate around him but Kendall kept getting in her way, causing Kristina to look up pat him.

"What now?" she asked him annoyed. "You already said you're sorry and you even got slapped, what more could you possibly want Kendall?"

"To talk," Kendall said.

Kristina glanced around, trying to find a way out that didn't include talking to Kendall. She just wanted to get out of there and go pick up Molly and go home and order pizza and forget about today and look forward to going to sleep, so she can get away from reality and dream of a happy ending.

"Last time we talked, you got slapped in the face," Kristina said. "What makes you think you won't get slapped again,"

"If you saw the look on your face when you did slap me, you would know that you looked scared out of your mind," Kendall said. "Like you didn't mean it,"

Kristina crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him as she looked around her once more, this time, looking at the people and not an escape. And she started getting nervous when she noticed people were staring at them as they passed by.

"Don't worry what they think," Kendall told her. "I will set them straight tomorrow,"

"Why would you straighten them out?" Kristina asked him. "Not even four hours ago, you were calling me a loser because I knew the answer to a history question, so why don't you do us both a favor and get out of my face,"

Kristina then pushed past him annoyed and Kendall still followed her, not giving up.

"Kristina, I am not done talking to you," Kendall said as he followed her and got in her way again.

"Well I am done talking to you," Kristina told him. "now, I have to go pick up my little sister from the middle school and take her home, and we have some family stuff going on, so I need to be there ASAP, so if you have something to say to me, say it while we are walking to my car,"

Kristina then took off walking again and Kendall kept his pace and walked next to her.

"Ok I have a question for you," Kendall said.

"Ok, but before you ask I would like to ask you a question," Kristina said.

"I asked if I could ask you first, so I get to ask first," Kendall said.

"But you asking to go first, you went first, thus it's my turn," Kristina said.

"Ok, fine," Kendall said. "Just ask so I can ask,"

"Why did you cover for me earlier," Kristina asked annoyed. "I slapped you, you could have gotten me detention for two weeks, or even suspended for physical violence, so why did you protect the loser who slapped you,"

Kristina stopped walking and looked at him "you could make my pathetic life here, even more pathetic, yet you choose to cover for me, why, why would you do that, because according to you guys, I don't deserve anything, not even my grandmother's locket that my dad gave me before…"

Kristina stopped herself. 'Dad' wasn't supposed to in her vocabulary anymore, neither was 'father,' 'papa' or 'daddy'

"Before what?" Kendall asked her.

"He died," Kristina covered. "he was in a car accident when I was ten, but that doesn't matter, what does matter is that you have covered for me with would could give me the 'pyscho girl' nickname,"

Kendall thought for a moment. How much he would have loved that. Kristina Davis, the pyscho girl who slaps people for no reason. That would be her label for the rest of high school and it was funny as hell to him, but he needed her label to be Miss Popular if he was going to go for the bet and prove his power here at Hamilton High, he knew James just added that so he would do it, but if he did do this, he would be known probably as the most powerful person at the school, and with the title of most powerful person, obviously came the power.

"Because you already go through enough crap," Kendall said. "What Jo did today, she shouldn't have done it, especially since the locket belonged to your grandmother,"

"But that doesn't make sense," Kristina said. "You know why, because you called me a loser and made the class laugh at me in history, which happened after Jo stole the locket, so your compassion is at terrible timing,"

Kristina then started walking towards her car and made it past the first row of cars.

"Ok, fine, then tomorrow, I will go straight to Vice Principal Jefferson and tell him you slapped me out of nowhere," Kendall said. "Is that what you want?"

"No," Kristina said. "My mom would kill me, you try being the perfect older sister to your little sister,"

"I know what you mean," Kendall said.

Kristina looked at him confused.

"Well, older brother," Kendall replied.

"You have a sister?" Kristina asked confused.

"Yeah, Katie Knight, she's ten, but might know your sister,"

"I doubt it," Kristina said. "Molly is in seventh grade; she is supposed to be in fifth,"

"Smart girl, just like you,"

"Ok, we are sidetracking, I got to go," Kristina said as she made it to her car.

"Wait, I didn't get to ask you my question," Kendall said.

Kristina grabbed her keys out of her bag and unlocked her car.

"Answer this, are you going to tell everyone I went pyscho bitch on you and slapped you in the middle of the library," Kristina asked as she sat down in her driver's seat.

"On one condition," Kendall said as Kristina closed the door and rolled down the window.

"What would that be?" Kristina asked as she put the keys in the ignition and started her car.

"Go out with me," Kendall replied simply.

Kristina froze when she heard those words. They hit her like a ton of bricks. Why in the world would Mr. Popular Kendall Knight ask out her of all people? He practically had blonde Jennifer, Curly Jennifer, Mercedes and Kinsey drooling over him everywhere he went. Not even four hours ago, he was calling her a loser, what made this come on.

Maybe she heard him wrong. Kristina had always been a logical person. The thing that made most sense would be her hearing him wrong.

"Come again," Kristina said confused.

"I said go out with me, as in a date," Kendall said. "You me, alone,"

Kristina looked at him as he confirmed what she thought, he did ask her out. There were so many things she wanted to say like 'I am not an idiot,' or 'who the hell do you think you are, treating me like dirt for six months, then one day you act civil towards me and you ask me out?' but she went with this:

"Bite me,"

And with that, Kristina was gone. Her car sped out of the school parking lot faster than he had ever seen anyone drive.

She rejected him. Her exact words when Kendall asked her out were 'bite me' and that means to go away or 'f*** off'. Who was she in her right mind to tell that to him? He made and breaks people's reputations here. Didn't she know that of all people? She was already a loser here who had no friends, he could totally make it worse and she didn't even hesitate to reject him. He even pulled the little sister card to make it seem like he cared. It was like she didn't care about her reputation.

But how could she not care? Her school life was hell, heck, two months ago, he got the Jennifer's to go around school and collect signatures for a 'We Hate Kristina' petition. After getting over five hundred signatures they presented her with it and Kristina grabbed it and threw it in a nearby trash can with a stone cold expression, and before she walked away she gave them the finger.

What the funny thing was that no matter what anyone did to her, she would usually keep that stone cold expression and just go with it. Come to think of it, he had never even seen her cry. Sure she would avoid people like crazy and always keep her head down as she passed everyone. It's like she knew her place here, and she knew people hated her, but she also thought she was so much better than them.

But still, why reject him, by just going out with him, she would become popular, people would know who she was. Didn't she pay attention to what happened between him and Jo? People talked about them all the time. They were the most popular and cutest couple in school.

Well, looks like he was going to have to work harder to get Kristina Davis to go out with him. He wanted that money. And it also looks like he will have to brainstorm ideas on how to get her to go out with him.

It had to happen, and he would make it happen.

**i got a review about two weeks ago for this story asking me to continue. i guess i will if people keep readinga and reviewing...so yeah. reviews are love...**


	6. From Kristina Adela to Kristina Grace

Kristina pulled into the middle school parking lot still trying to process the events that happened that day. Jo stealing her grandmothers locket (which was the last thing anyone ever had of her) going through school normally, being bitchy to the girls who tried to push her around, Kendall called her a loser, she went to lunch, Molly called about the article, she went to class, went to the computer lab, Kendall started talking to her, she printed out article, she slapped Kendall, went back to class, talked to Kendall again, then he asked her out.

But what drove her crazy was who the hell Kendall thought he was. Call her a loser one minute, and then try to make it up to her and then asking her out? Didn't he know she wasn't stupid? She got made fun of for being smart, especially by him, so why would he think asking her out wouldn't end the way it did. She saw the look on his face. It was shock mixed with anger for being rejected. Like he had never been rejected before.

Well, he was Kendall Knight, he was super popular, so he probably never had been rejected before, well, if he never wanted to be rejected, maybe he should ask out someone he doesn't torment daily with his posse. And anyway, why her? He and his pals made it clear daily that she wasn't worth anything and no one would love her. Not even her own mother loved her according to them, which sometimes she did think was right on that. Even after what had happened to Michael, her mom would know that Kristina needed her dad in her life, no matter who he was or what he has done.

But anyway, how could Kendall not see how much he torments her daily and see that it isn't fun on her end and expect her to go out with her. The whole thing wasn't logical, she wanted to think it was all her imagination, but it was way too real.

As Kristina pulled up to the parent pick up area at the middle school, Molly spotted her right away, and instead of casually walking over to her with a smile on her face after a great day of school, she pushed past random kids and practically leaped into Kristina's car, obviously still worried about the article.

"Krissy, what did you find?" Molly asked nervous after she closed the car door and she got situated.

Kristina started to slowly drive and grabbed some papers she put on the dashboard and handed them to Molly who anxiously looked through them.

"Don't worry," Kristina said. "We're safe for now,"

Molly flipped through them.

"How, this is supposed to talk about all of Uncle Sonny's kids,"

By Uncle Sonny, she was referring to Kristina's dad. Molly's father was Ric Lansing, Sonny's half-brother, which made them cousins and sisters.

Kristina sighed before answering. "yeah, they said I was studying abroad, and had my baby picture, and spelled by name with a C-H, not with a K, so were safe for now," Kristina took in a breath and she continued to drive. "No one knows who we are related to, but mom cannot find out about this, then she will make me delete Michael and Morgan as Facebook friends, and that's all the contact I have with them,"

"Yeah, she would, no contact with anyone from Port Charles," Molly said. "But at least she let you keep Kiefer,"

Kristina flinched at the sound of that name. "Moll let's not talk about him please,"

It was bad enough that she slapped Kendall today after having a moment where she thought he was going to hit her. She did not need to think about anything else about what happened between the two of them.

"Too soon, I see," Molly said. "Breakups are hard, especially when someone moves, but when you're eighteen, you can do whatever you want, so you can see him,"

"Molly please,"

"Sorry," Molly said. "So, how was school for you, did anyone ask you to the dance?"

"no," Kristina answered immediately, no one did, Kendall asked her out on a date, that had nothing to do with a dance, and there was no way she was gonna tell Molly about. She would obsess, and not leave Kristina alone until she went out with him, and then she would talk about all these couples from books that got together and one of them wasn't as popular as the other. Kristina definitely didn't want that. She didn't want to think about it at all.

So, she turned on her CD player in the car and E.T by Katy Perry came blasting out and Molly started singing along to it for the rest of the car ride to their house.

Once they got there, Kristina parked her car in the normal spot in the driveway and she and Molly got out with their backpacks and headed to the front door.

"Remember, there was no article," Kristina told Molly,

Molly nodded.

"What article," she said playing along.

"Good,"

Kristina then grabbed her keys from her bag and put it in the lock to unlock it and the two went inside.

They were surprised to be greeted by their mom who sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh hey mom," Molly said with her usual smile. "You're home early,"

"Yeah," Kristina said kind of shocked. "You said you were working late, why are you home,"

Their mother stood up and had a manila envelope in her hands.

"This came by my office this afternoon," she told them referring to the law firm where she worked at.

Kristina put her bag down and walked toward her.

"And that would be?"

"The official papers of the name change," Alexis told her daughters. "You guys are officially Molly Marie Davis and Kristina Grace Davis,"

Kristina heard that and looked at her mother.

"Kristina Grace Davis?" Kristina said mad. "Why did Molly get to keep her middle name and mine have to be changed?"

"Adela was too uncommon and it pointed towards your father Kristina," Alexis told her. "We need to make it less obvious,"

"less obvious, come on mom, that's all I have left of dad, you made us get rid of everything that could be traced back to him," Kristina replied getting madder. "We have no pictures, no contact, no nothing, that is all I have left that connects me to my father and you just take it like that,"

"Kristina, don't you think you are over reacting, it's just a middle name,"

"I am not over reacting mom, I am Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis, that is my birth name, and it is who I am," Kristina responded "I didn't even want to leave Port Charles, I didn't want any of this, I would have been fine there, and you picked us up and moved the first chance you got, and we aren't even allowed contact with our family, it's just you, me and Molly, No Sam, no Michael, no Morgan, no Dante…"

"You told me yourself you can't stand Dante, just a stupid cop that just so happened to turn out to be one of your dads kids" Alexis said calmly listening to her daughter's outburst,

"So what, he is my brother, I can't even contact him," Kristina replied. "I would have been perfectly fine in Port Charles, we all would have been, I survived sixteen years there and Molly eleven, we could survive more,"

Kristina just wanted to scream, she had been keeping this bottled up so much, and now she just wanted to let everything out,

"You couldn't survive there," Alexis said as she crossed her arms. "In case you don't remember you were attacked by one of your 'fathers' rivals, you could have died,"

Kristina knew that when she covered for Kiefer when he beat her to the point of hospitalization, that it would be said one of her father's enemies did it, she said he wore a mask, and she didn't see his face. Luckily he didn't know who it was though, all his enemies would do it personally, not send someone else and not wear a mask so she could tell him and get the satisfaction for making Sonny Corinthos mad.

"My attack could have been anyone, and what is with the air quotes around father?" Kristina argued. "He is my dad, he is a part of me, and I am his flesh and blood…"

"And you are my flesh and blood too Kristina," Alexis said. "And that is why I am protecting you,"

"I don't need to be protected!"

"you did that night where you were beaten bloody on the living room floor!"

Molly just looked back and forth between Kristina and their mom, not knowing what to say, she wanted to say something, but had no idea what.

"You aren't protecting us by moving us across the state mom, you are running, and hiding, you are being a coward," Kristina said. "Everywhere we go, I will always have ties to dad, you can't change that, and for the record, I loved my middle name, I loved the name Adela, it was beautiful and unique,"

"You were named after your dead grandmother," Alexis told her. "one that was stupid enough to get beaten senseless by the guy she claimed to love, she got in an abusive relationship and was too stupid to get out, remembering her is like hearing that stupid song by that white rapper over and over again, Love the Way You Lie, no one is stupid enough to let someone go all Chris Brown on them"

Kristina could feel the tears. Her own mom had basically called her stupid because of what happened between her and Kiefer, she didn't know it, but she had just insulted her own daughter who she claimed to love so much. And as for the song, she loved it, it help broadcast the problem of domestic violence in today's society.

"I hate you!" Kristina yelled "I hate everything about you, I hate that I am even related to you, I hate everything about this town, I hate this stupid house, I hate my stupid school, the only thing in my life I don't hate is Molly,"

"You better watch it Kristina, you are walking a very thin line," Alexis warned her.

"I don't freaking care," Kristina said. "Because I'm gone,"

Kristina grabbed her keys and headed toward the front door.

"You do that, and all ties are being cut with Michael and Morgan," Alexis said, causing Kristina to stop. "Facebook account will be deleted, and cell phone taken,"

Kristina turned around and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and tossed it to her mom.

"Take it, no one calls me, I have no friends here," she said. "I am the school loser,"

She then grabbed her bag and stormed off to her bedroom where she shut the door behind her and locked it and began to let the tears flow freely. She hated letting people see her cry. It showed weakness and she did not like people to think she was weak.

The first thing she did was go over to her bed and sit down and grab a stuffed bear and held it to her chest, it was the teddy bear that her friend Ethan Lovett brought her after her 'attack'. She made sure to keep it so she could remember him. He was so nice and sweet and she missed him badly.

Kristina sat there for a while, letting the tears flow until she had nothing left to cry. She was happy to get everything she did out. She felt so much better, but she was definitely grounded in the morning, so that meant her laptop would be taken soon. No Facebook, no Michael or Morgan.

Kristina put her bear down and grabbed her laptop from her bedside table and flipped it open and quickly typed in her password and logged on.

She looked at her background picture. Her and Molly. She loved her little sister to death, but she hated that it was just them and not the rest of their family.

Her mom did enough 'protecting'; she tried to lie about who Kristina's father was when she was born. She tried to hide who her family was. She tried to hide everything about them from her and she hated it.

Kristina then connected to the internet and quickly went to Facebook crossing her fingers that Michael was online. She desperately needed to talk to him. She needed to talk to someone about everything going on, and Michael was the only one she could talk too. She hasn't even seen him since he woke up from his coma. He was gone for a year, then the one day after school and at dinner, Alexis told Kristina and Molly she had good news, Michael was awake, Kristina wanted to call him desperately but Alexis said no contact, Kristina then begged and begged and begged, and Alexis caved, but it had to be Facebook, and it had to be under a fake name, so Kristina messaged Morgan, (he was allowed to be her friend because his mother changed his last name from Corinthos to Jacks) and told him that Michael needed to make a fake Facebook and then add her.

He ended up using the name Jason Kruger, combing two of Hollywood's most notorious serial killers names.

And with Kristina's luck today, he wasn't online, but of course Kiefer was. So she quickly closed her laptop and grabbed her bear again and held it to her chest before she remembered what she had hidden in her room.

She quickly put her bear down and got off her bed and bent down and pulled a shoebox out from under it. It was marked 'CD's' and when she opened it, it had her old Avril Lavigne CD's on top along with old Hilary Duff one from when she was little. She removed those from the top and under them were a bunch of photographs.

Forbidden ones. Ones she wasn't supposed to have anymore.

The first one was from her last thanksgiving in Port Charles. It was her mom, her older sister Sam, and her at the table huddled together for the picture. The next one was of her last birthday dinner; it was of her and Sam being goofy. The one after that was from the same night and her and Molly being goofy too. The next one had Michael in it along with her and Molly and even Dr. Patrick Drake, he walked by and saw they were there and told her happy birthday and Alexis took a picture of him with them. Then the next was her, Molly and Morgan dressed formally after going to a friend's wedding. Morgan and Molly were pretty close, just a year in age difference. She honestly wondered why Molly never mentioned him. The picture after that was definitely the most forbidden one. It was of her and her father, Sonny Corinthos. It was at the same wedding. He had his arm around her and they were both smiling.

Kristina stared at that photo and the tears nearly started flowing freely again. She didn't care who her father was, or what he has done. She just needed him in her life. Just like any other girl in the world, she needed her father.

**i will update when i get 4 reviews telling me what you liked, hated and want to see happen next.**


	7. Blast From The Past

The next day, Kristina walked into the living room kitchen area wearing a black and white striped tank top with a simple skull on the bottom right corner and black skirt. She had black fingerless gloves on too with matching skulls and had painted her nails black the previous night after all the crying. For her shoes, today she wore her knee high black converse.

She looked at her mom sitting at the table reading a newspaper expecting her to say something about what happened last night, like a "Kristina, laptop, you are still grounded, and for two weeks too," or "Kristina, unfriend Michael and Morgan, I don't care that Michael is using a fake Facebook, delete him, or I will do it for you,"

But she didn't say anything. Well, until Kristina grabbed a breakfast shake out of the fridge, and then, it was just.

"Kristina,"

Kristina turned toward her mother, then expecting her to say one of the things previously mentioned, but instead she tossed Kristina her car keys.

"Kristina, I am sorry about last night," Alexis told her daughter as she stood up. "I should have warned you about your middle name being changed also, and I had no idea your middle name meant a lot to you, and I know you are having trouble adjusting here even though it's been six months, and I know you miss Port Charles, and I know you miss your friends, and I know you miss your family,"

Kristina looked at her not knowing what to say. She could continue her rant from last night and still be mad, or could just go with this and see where it leads.

"It's fine," Kristina said going with the second choice. "You are doing your best trying to protect me and Molly, I knew you would do the same for Sam, but she is thirty six and you can't control her,"

"Well, that's the price for getting pregnant with her at seventeen, and if it's any cancellation, I love the name Adela too,"

Kristina nodded not knowing what to say.

"Hey, where's Molly, we're gonna be late for school," Kristina asked her mom,

"She left already, Gemma's mom gave her a ride," Alexis replied as she grabbed her coffee cup of the table and walked over to the part of the kitchen counter that had the coffee maker and she poured herself another cup. "She has some project, and she will be spending her time after school with Gemma, so you don't have to worry about picking her up,"

"Ok, so just me today," Kristina said.

Alexis nodded before reaching into a drawer on the counter and pulling out Kristina's blackberry and tossing that to her also.

"I take it I'm not grounded," Kristina said.

"No, you are," Alexis said. "I disconnected the internet to your laptop last night, so you can only use it to type that English paper that is due Friday, and I have checked your messages, you don't text anyone, so I figured you should have the phone in case I need to reach you or Molly needs too,"

Kristina nodded. "Thanks,"

She then turned to leave to get to school when her mom spoke up again.

"Wait Kristina,"

Kristina turned and looked at her mom.

"Yeah?"

"Well, like I stated before, I know you miss the people from Port Charles, so I decided that it's safe enough to invite someone over for dinner,"

A huge smile grew on Kristina's face as soon as she heard that.

"Oh my god, are you kidding," Kristina said excited. "You better not be kidding,"

"I'm not, I made a call, and Saturday night, Warren and Melinda Bauer are coming for dinner with Kiefer,"

Kristina froze and her smile faded when she heard that. Kiefer, she would be in the same room again with Kiefer. She hadn't spoken to him since she told him she was moving away and that she wasn't allowed to be in a lot of contact with anyone from Port Charles. It was the perfect way out, she never had to see him again, she could move on. She hated even hearing that name. And to see him again? What could that possibly do to her?

"Is everything ok?"

"Um…yeah," Kristina lied. "Fine, I just wasn't expecting to see Kiefer again,"

"I know it's not Michael or Morgan or Sam, but its someone, someone safe, their family is high up there politically, and no one will think twice about us having dinner with them,"

Kristina nodded not knowing what to say; maybe she could come up with a way to get out of it. Hopefully she could anyway. Hopefully.

"I got to get to school," Kristina said.

Kristina turned to leave again but Alexis interrupted her again.

"Kristina, I know the breakup was hard on you, we both know that you really loved Kiefer," Alexis said. "And I was thinking maybe, you guys can get back together again, I know its long distance, but you and Kiefer were great together,"

Tears threatened to flow down Kristina's cheeks as she heard her mother say that. She wanted to tell her so bad about what he did to her. She just wanted to let it all out, the who thing, she just wanted to scream "I never want to be with him again, I never want to be around him, I never want to see him, or hear his name again mom, I was never attacked by who you think was dad's enemy mom, it was him, it was Kiefer, he beat me, he punched me, he slapped me, he hurt me mom, the whole relationship,"

But she didn't. She stayed quiet and nodded before quickly walking out of the kitchen and to her car, where she opened the door and got in, grabbing the steering wheel as tears flowed freely. She quickly wiped them away. No one at school could no she was crying. It would make her more of a target, and she did not need that. She didn't need anything anyone gave her at school, but she got it.

Kristina then quickly put the keys in the ignition and quickly took off and started the stereo blasting out Three Days Grace Animal I Have Become, using the loud music to block out her thoughts of Kiefer coming, and hoping that the tormenting she got from school would get her mind off Kiefer coming this weekend also.

When she got there she found her usual parking place and got out and grabbed her bag and then locked her car.

The Populars were at their normal spots, Carlos at his trucks with two of the Jennifers, Kinsey and Mercedes were next to Dak laughing at something he said. James had Camille next to him. And today, Logan and brown haired Jennifer, Jennifer Scott were back and he had his arms around her. But Kendall sat on the hood of his silver Porsche alone, which was something Kristina had never seen before. Usually Kendall had two girls in his arms, if not three. Why was he alone today? There was no way he could not be over how she rejected him yesterday. He was Kendall Knight, he got more girls then that stupid Justin Beaver guy, (or girl, no one really knows)

Kristina started walking towards the school, looking down as always, hoping no one would approach her, because she just might crack right now, tears everywhere; possibly even confess to everything Kiefer has done to her.

"Kristina,"

Kristina looked up annoyed and saw Kendall get off the head of his car, and start walking over to her, causing her to roll her eyes as start walking faster towards the school,

"Kristina,"

Kendall then appeared next to Kristina and she started walking even faster and Kendall kept to her pace and got in front of her blocking her way.

"Please move," Kristina said not looking up.

"Can we just talk?" Kendall asked her. "Yesterday…"

"Yesterday, I told you to bite me in the answer of your question, and the answer remains the same, now move,"

Kendall stood still and Kristina started going around him and Kendall continued to block her way.

"Move, please," Kristina repeated.

"No, I want to talk to you," Kendall said. "Please look at me,"

Kristina looked up and Kendall noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Are you…"

"Ok, I am going to tell you this one time, Knight," Kristina interrupted frustrated. "I am not in the mood for your stupid games, am not in the mood for your friends stupid games, I am not in the mood for any of this, I don't need you pitying me, and I don't need you asking me out as a joke…"

"This isn't a joke," Kendall said. "I really want to go out with you,"

"Well, I don't want to go out with you," Kristina told him. "I want to…I want to be as far away from you as possible, I just want to be left alone, no please, move,"

Kendall didn't move.

"Come on, please Krissy,"

Kristina froze as he used her nickname, only Michael, Sam, Morgan and Ethan called her.

"Don't call me that," Kristina said mad. "Only my family and my friends call me that, and you are neither, now get out of my way before I shove you out of it, like I said, I don't have time for your games,"

"Ok, sorry, but please listen to me," Kendall said sincerely.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Kristina asked him, "Because that's what's gonna happen if you don't let me go to school,"

"Kristina…"

Kristina lost her patience, she shoved Kendall to the side and started rushing to the school, behind her she could hear laughing and Carlos yelling "BURN!" She knew it.

She was a joke, she always was, and always will be.

**A/N: do i still have any readers?**


	8. When Pigs Fly

Later that day, Kendall Knight sat at his lunch table with all his popular friends. But instead of listening to the conversation James, Carlos, Logan and Dak were having, he stared at Kristina who actually had a table today to eat lunch at. She got there early enough to find one and no one sat with her.

Who would, she was a loser, and everybody knew that. He dreaded the next few months where he would have to pretend to be interested in her and care about her, and possibly even love her. Could he even pull that off. It was hard being around her with not wanting to harm himself. He understood why no one liked her, she was mean and irritable and bitchy. But today when he saw her, she looked like she was about to cry. Probably over that stupid necklace Jo stole yesterday. She claimed her dad gave it to her before he died and that it belonged to her grandmother. She must have found that sentimental or something.

So maybe, to get into Kristina's good graces, he could get that back from Jo.

Kendall then glanced over to where Jo was sitting with boyfriend Chad and his pal Will. She had the locket on around her neck and was showing it to Will, probably explaining how she stole it from Kristina. If he wasn't trying to get Kristina to go out with him, then he would give her props because Kristina was even crying, or looked like it.

Man, how pathetic could Kristina be?

Kendall then stood up and left the table and walked over to Jo, Chad and Will.

"Kendall, where are you going?" James asked him confused, but Kendall kept walking and over to Jo.

When he got there, Jo looked at him confused and Chad just glared.

"Um…Kendall, what do you want?" Jo asked confused. "What are you doing here, because if you want me back, we both know that's not gonna happen,"

"No, I don't want you back, I dumped you for a reason Jo," Kendall told her. "I came here for that,"

Kendall motioned to the locket she was showing Chad and Will.

"You mean Corinthos's locket?" Jo said.

"Davis, Kristina Davis," Kendall corrected her.

"Ok, whatever her name is," Jo said. "Why would you want her locket, I just so happen to be loving it, and it looks better on me, it's so vintage,"

"It's not yours," Kendall said. "It's Kristina's, her dad gave it to her before he died, and it belonged to her grandmother,"

"And you care why?" Jo asked him. "Kristina David or whatever is a loser, you said it yourself yesterday in History,"

"Jo, please, just give it to me, it means a lot to her," Kendall said.

"Um…no," Jo said.

"I think you should go now," Chad said as he glared at Kendall.

"I am not leaving until Jo gives me the necklace,"

Chad stood up,

"You will leave when I tell you,"

"Woods, I'm not in the mood for this," Kendall said. "Jo, just give it to me,"

"What's with you Kendall, yesterday, you would have high fived me for doing this, what has changed?" Jo asked him confused.

True, before the bet, he would have high fived her for taking the necklace.

"She's a person," Kendall said. "Please be one too and give it back, is all she has left of her father and grandmother,"

Wow, Kendall was turning into a good liar. He had no idea if it was all Kristina had left and honestly didn't give a damn.

"And you care about her now?" Jo asked. "Wow Kendall, what has gotten into you?"

Kendall glared at her.

"Give it back," he replied "now."

Kendall held out his hand for her to put it in.

Jo looked at him and sighed before taking off the locket and put it in his hand.

"Bye,"

Kendall then looked over to Kristina where she sat alone staring at her blackberry screen and started to walk over to her.

"Have fun with your new girlfriend," Jo called after him.

Kendall blew her off and continued to Kristina who still stared her blackberry.

Kristina was on Facebook typing a message to Michael. Telling him that she really needed him right now and would love it if he would go online soon. After she sent that message, she went and looked at her pictures, she emailed a picture to her phone which was of her after her attack, what Kiefer had done to her, and it was taken for the police report but released online later. Her entire right eye was swollen and bruised; she had blood coming from her lip down to the side of her face and bruises by her left eye and down that cheek. She was hooked up to the IV and looked awful.

Kristina kept that picture on her phone to remember what Kiefer had done to her and how she needed to get out as soon as she could. She didn't want to end up like her grandmother who was killed by her abusive cop husband. Her dad wanted a better life for her then he and his mother had.

Kristina stared at the photo and nearly started crying again because of the thought of being around Kiefer again. It honestly made her want to tell her mom the truth, but she knew she couldn't. She was in too deep. Her mother wouldn't believe her. She would think she is making it up because she doesn't want to see Kiefer because they are exes. There was no way anyone would believe her now.

Not a soul.

"Hey,"

Kristina looked up to see Kendall walking over to her to her and taking a seat next to her. She just looked at him confused before she quickly pressed 'end' on her phone closing the picture of her beaten and bruised.

"What do you want?" Kristina said as she put her blackberry down. "Because if you are gonna ask me out again, I might have to slap you again, and this time, it won't be an accident,"

Kendall looked at her trying to not to be mean back to her.

"This morning, when I tried to talk to you, you looked like you were about to cry," Kendall said. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and if there was anything I could do,"

Kristina looked at him determining whether or not to believe what he was saying. If this was a joke, she had no idea what she would do; she was already on edge about Kiefer.

"I…I noticed you haven't eating anything," Kendall added.

Ironically, when she was nervous, she would do one of two things, either eat a lot, or not eat at all. It depended on her level of nervousy or what mood she was in, if she was restless or freaking out, she wouldn't eat, and if she was just plain scared and nervous, she would eat a lot. Right now, she was restless and freaking out, so she skipped eating lunch today, but when she got home tonight, she would probably grab of box of Ritz Crackers and eat the whole thing.

"I'm not hungry," Kristina replied. "I had a big breakfast, my mom, who does love me unlike what your friends say, made my sister and I chocolate chip pancakes, but now that I tell you that, you and your friends are then gonna call me a pig pancake lover, and possibly throw bacon at me,"

Come to think of that, it was a good idea…

But Kendall couldn't think that now, he would save that idea for after he has dumped harshly after prom and he sleeps with her.

"Um…I wouldn't do that to you," Kendall told her. "You don't deserve that, no one does,"

God, this was killing him.

"Why, yesterday you would," Kristina said. "The day before you would, ever since I came to Hamilton, you would,"

"Well, yesterday, I realized the impact I have had on people and how mean words can lead a long way," Kendall said.

"what did you do, read about Megan Meier on the internet, or Phoebe Prince, Eric Mohat, or Simone Grice, you don't want it on your conscious that I go home and slit my wrist or drown myself or attempt an overdose," Kristina said still not believing him, "well, you don't have to worry, because I have a little sister and a mother who love me and I won't give up on them, so you can take your apology and give it to someone who cares,"

Kendall sighed. He actually found those bullying stories funny. The kids took it waaaaaaaaaaaay to seriously. They needed to lighten up, it was a joke, and it wasn't something worth killing yourself over. It was a joke, get over it.

"No, I didn't, I am being sincere Kristina," Kendall said.

"Why?" Kristina asked. "Why do you even care about what happens to me, you said it yourself I was a loser,"

"I regret saying that," Kendall said.

He tried to push a strand of Kristina's brown hair out of her face but Kristina pushed his hand away.

"You are really testing my limits Knight," Kristina told him.

"Sorry," Kendall said. "I just want you to know I'm sorry,"

"That's what they always say, and then they're not, and they do it again, and again, and again," Kristina replied still trying to hold back tears.

"Are you ok, you look like your about to cry," Kendall said. "Is me being here bothering you that much,"

Wow, what wimp. Another thing Kendall could use against her after the bet

"No, I don't care what you say, it doesn't bother me," Kristina said knowing that was a lie. "I have some family stuff going on, ok,"

"Do you want to talk about?" Kendall asked her. "Sometimes talking about personal stuff to people you don't know well is easier than to people you do know,"

Kristina looked at him as if he was insane.

"I am not stupid," Kristina replied "if I tell you anything, you are going to go over to your buddies and share it and use it to make fun of me,"

"I'm not" Kendall said.

Kristina took a deep breath,

"Why are you even over here?" she asked him. "don't you have stuff to do like talk to your buds about who is the hottest girl in school, and then argue over who can get her in bed first,"

Kristina took a look around to see who all was looking at them, not a lot of people, thank god.

At the table next to hers sat a group of varsity soccer players and one of their ringtones went off, the chorus of Love The Way You Lie. She loved the song for the awareness it brought to domestic violence, but hearing it right now, it just made her jumpy, scared and nervous. Where was the box of Ritz crackers when she needed them.

Kendall noticed she jumped when she heard the chorus of the song. He looked over to the girl and said.

"Turn that off, I can't stand that song,"

The girl quickly turned off the ringtone and looked away and Kendall looked back at Kristina.

"That better?"

Kristina looked at him still confused at him for being here but nodded. At lease he finally did something nice for her.

"Yeah, I just can't stand that song," Kristina said. It was true at the moment; she couldn't stand to hear it.

"Not a fan of Eminem?" Kendall asked.

"He's ok, I just can't stand Rihanna," Kristina said.

That was also true, she couldn't stand Rihanna, but did know that they had one thing in common; both were in an abusive relationship. But Kristina honestly thought hers was worse. Her face had more bruises, her eye was more swollen and her lip was split farther down.

"Yeah, she is pretty annoying," Kendall said.

Kristina looked at him annoyed.

"Ok, you didn't come over here to talk to be about how annoying Rihanna is," Kristina said. "And I know not to apologize, what are you here for?"

Kendall put the locket on the table.

"I got this back from Jo," Kendall said. "I remember you said yesterday your dad gave it to you before he died and that it belonged to your grandmother,"

Kristina took it in her hand.

"Thanks," she told him genuinely as she smiled. "This necklace is kind of all I have left of them,"

Kristina then opened the locket and looked inside and her smile faded.

"Of course Jo took the pictures out," Kristina said. "That's the only picture I had of my grandmother,"

"I can go see if she still has them?" Kendall asked her.

"Its fine," Kristina said. "You have done enough and have probably gotten enough stuff here to use to make fun of me tomorrow,"

"I told you, I am done doing that," Kendall said. "And I really want you to go out with me,"

Kristina quickly put the locket on with the new chain Jo gave and grabbed her blackberry before standing up.

"When pigs fly," Kristina told him before walking away leaving Kendall there.

Well, he went from "bite me" to "when pigs fly." He was making progress.

He hoped.

**A/N: ok, i guess i am back after a while and i am going to try to update this story once a week if i get reviews and good feedback. **


End file.
